The Story of Ryuk
by Kirarin Ayasaki
Summary: hanya sebuah cerita tentang Ryuk dan episode dimana ia berperan banyak. -Fail at summary : - A request from Sanich Iyonni.


Kisa-chan: hola, conmo estas? Saya kembali lagi ke FDNI, da! Sebenernya sih mau nuntasin requests dan fanfic-fanfic yang numpuk di FDNI. Tapi, mungkin saya bakal stay di FDNI lagi :D pokoknya disini saya mau membahas tentang Ryuk! Pokoknya Ryuk! Yaaay!

Enjoooy!

Disclaimer: Death Note is the property of Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

Warnings: NHC, agak OOC (atau malah OOC?), Ryuk Personal Overview, canon-ish, jalan cerita agak banyak yang lupa -.-, typo mendewa, dan lain-lain.

**Kalau tulisannya begini artinya Flashback**

Alright, don't like... please don't bother reading

_...The Story of Ryuk..._

_#1: Mempermainkan Shidoh_

"Hei, Ryuk... Kembalikan bukuku!" Seru Shidoh sambil terbang mengejarku. Sudah kuduga, Shidoh pasti akan menanyakan soal itu. Aku memang mencuri Death Note milik Shidoh, Death Note itulah yang sekarang ada di tangan penculik Sayu Yagami. Light menukarkan Death Note itu dengan Sayu Yagami yang sebelumnya diculik. Tentu saja hal itu bagian dari rencananya.

"Ah, sepertinya itu agak sulit sekarang... aku juga tidak tahu bukunya ada dimana..." aku memberi penjelasan pada Shidoh.

"Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab!" haah... dasar Shidoh. Sudah kuduga dia pasti marah. Tapi, dia itu Shinigami yang sangat naif, jika aku sedikit berkelit, dia pasti akan percaya.

Tapi... aku juga tidak mungkin mengatakan soal Shidoh kepada Light.

- Street Corner, L.A

Aku duduk di sebuah tong sampah, di depanku Shidoh berdiri dan bertanya,

"Jadi, kau tidak tahu siapa yang memiliki buku itu sekarang?" ckckck... sepertinya dia agak marah.

"Ya," ucapku singkat, "tapi, jangan menyerah dulu, semua orang sedang mencarinya sekarang."

"Semuanya itu siapa?"

"Markas investigasi kepolisian Jepang yang dipimpin oleh L, penyelidik paling hebat di dunia manusia, FBI dari Amerika, dan SPK yang baru dibentuk." Aku sedikit berbohong. Tapi, tidak semuanya berbohong, karena Light memang berperan sebagai L. Lagipula, aku tidak mungkin menceritakan tentang Light kepada Shidoh. Kalau aku menceritakannya sekarang, ini tidak akan menarik. Khukhukhukhu...

"Ya, kan? Lalu, jika manusia yang memilikinya sudah diketahui, kau bisa mengikuti manusia itu dan mengambil bukunya." Jelasku pada Shidoh. Maklum, dia memang lambat dalam menyerap informasi.

"Ya, Shinigami harus memiliki satu buku. Tapi, supaya aku bisa menjadi Shinigami yang mengikutinya, kau harus punya niat dulu untuk mengembalikannya padaku." Kata Shidoh.

"Hah...?"

"Kenapa?"

"Masalahnya yang mengikuti buku itu sekarang bukan aku lagi..."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau kenal Rem? Shinigami betina putih yang lugu itu?"

"Tidak..." Shidoh menjawab dengan naif. Sudah berapa lama sih dia tinggal di dunia Shinigami?

"Aku memberikan buku itu padanya dan ia menyerahkannya pada manusia..."

"APA?"Shidoh berteriak. Kau tak usah teriak-teriak di dekat telingaku, Shidoh...

"Ka-kalau begitu, aku harus mencari Rem untuk mengembalikan buku itu padaku, dong? Sekarang Rem ada dimana?" Shidoh mulai panik. Khukhukhu... aku ingin mempermainkannya sedikit, supaya lebih menarik.

"Rem sudah mati." Jawabku enteng. Yah Rem memang sudah mati, aku tidak bohong kan? Khukhukhu...

Shidoh tiba-tiba mengeluarkan secarik perkamen.

"Aku sudah tanya pada Jastin tentang berbagai peraturannya..." ooh, ternyata Shidoh bertanya pada Jastin. Khukhukhu... ini mulai jadi menarik.

Ia melanjutkan, "kalau tidak ada Shinigaminya... ini dia! Sentuh bukunya satu kali lalu ikuti manusia itu... ck, brengsek..." ohh, ternyata Shidoh bisa mengumpat, "...mengikuti manusia itu lalu mengantarkannya pada kematian. Setelah itu ambil kembali buku itu sebelum ditemukan orang lain atau meminta manusia itu mengembalikan bukunya."

Yah... tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan lagi Shidoh. Bagaimanapun peraturannya, kau harus mengikutinya.

Khukhukhu, sebagai Shinigami, dia naif sekali... ini akan jadi sesuatu yang menarik... khukhukhu...

_#2: The End_

"Ryuk!" Oh... ternyata sang dewa sedang terancam kematian.

"Ryuk! Cepat tulis nama orang-orang ini di bukumu!" ternata seorang dewa bisa meronta-ronta, meminta bantuan pada Shinigami ini. Hanya demi menciptakan dunia baru? Ohoho, Light, cara berpikirmu naif sekali. Kau tahu? Aku mengikutimu selama ini adalah karena rencanamu menarik. Aku lebih suka sesuatu yang menarik daripada ini, Light.

Kau benar-benar mengecewakan. Khukhukhu...

"Ku-kumohon, Ryuk! Hanya kau yang bisa! Ayo, tulis!" inikah cara seorang dewa untuk memerintah? Khukhukhu... manis sekali Light. Meronta-ronta kepadaku hanya untuk membunuh orang. Baiklah kalau itu maumu...

"Baiklah... aku tulis..."

"Ryuk..." oh, aku suka sekali senyum kemenangan itu, Light.

DOR DOR DOR!

Oh, ternyata para polisi itu menembakku.

"Maaf ya, aku Shinigami. Aku tidak bisa dibunuh dengan benda seperti itu. Bukuku juga tidak bisa disentuh manusia tanpa seijinku..." khukhukhu... aku sudah menunggu saat-saat seperti ini.

"Terimalah nasibmu, Near! Salahmu karena tidak membunuhku! Kalau Ryuk sudah bilang mau menulis nama, tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya lagi! Sudah terlambat! Kalian semua akan mati!"

"Salah, yang akan mati adalah kau, Light." Maaf saja ya Light...

"Ryuk... kau..." aku menunjukkan Death Note-ku.

'Light Yagami'

"Bodoh! Hentikan!"

"Kau sudah kalah, Light..." aku menyeringai, "aku sedikit berharap dan menunggu bagaimana caranya kau akan lolos dari sini, tapi kau malah bergantung padaku... kau sudah tamat." Sama sekali tidak menarik, Light.

"Setelah sekian lama kita bersama, pasti saling menahan rasa bosan. Lagipula, aku juga sudah melihat banyak hal menarik." Khukhukhu... ini akan menjadi hal menarik terakhir yang kulihat darimu, Light.

"Ma-mati...? Aku akan mati?"

"Ya, 40 detik lagi. Serangan jantung telah kutetapkan."

"Ma-mati..." ooh, aku baru melihat sorot ketakutan dari matanya itu.

"Ti... ti... tidak! Aku tidak mau mati! Aku tidak mau mati! Jangan main-main! Hentikan! Aku tidak mau mati!" sang dewa memohon kepadaku dan memeluk kakiku? Oh, manis sekali. Khukhukhu...

"Kau memalukan sekali, Light... tidak seperti biasanya." Seringaiku. Apanya yang dewa dunia baru? Memalukan sekali seorang dewa seperti ini.

"Dari awal sudah kubilang, kan? Saat kau akan mati, aku sendiri yang akan menulis namamu di bukuku. Itulah perjanjian antara manusia yang pertama kali mendapatkan buku dan Shinigami yang membawa buku ke dunia manusia. Kalau mati, kau tak perlu masuk penjara, kan? Aku tidak mengerti. Kalau hanya ditunda, itu akan menyusahkanku. Kau sudah tamat. Matilah di sini." Khukhukhu... aku jahat? Tidak, ini memang sifat asli Shinigami. Shinigami hanya mengantarkan manusia kepada kematian. Bukan membantu manusia mengantarkan orang lain kepada kematian. Maaf ya, tugasku sebenarnya adalah mencabut nyawamu, Light.

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak mau mati! Aku juga tidak mau masuk penjara! Lakukanlah sesuatu! Pasti ada cara lain, Ryuk!"

"Kematian seseorang yang sudah ditulis di dalam Death Note tidak bisa dibatalkan dengan cara apapun. Seharusnya kau yang paling tahu soal itu..."

"Selamat tinggal, Light Yagami."

Terima kasih karena sudah memberikan apel dan menunjukkan hal-hal menarik. Ini tanda terima kasih dariku. Khukhukhu...

"**Tapi, jangan harap pemakai Death Note bisa pergi ke surga atau neraka. Tunggu kejutan lainnya setelah mati."**

"**Tidak bisa pergi ke surga atau neraka... aku paham, Ryuk."**

"**Hah...? Paham apanya?"**

"**Itu berarti tidak ada yang namanya surga atau neraka, kan?"**

"**Kau ini benar-benar mengagetkan, ya. Kupikir semua manusia percaya dengan keberadaan surga dan neraka..."**

"**...ya, seperti yang kau bilang. Tidak ada surga atau neraka. Apapun yang dilakukan manusia saat hidup, itu juga yang akan dialaminya saat dia mati. Kematian itu adil."**

Kematian itu adil, Light.

Semua yang telah mati, tidak akan bisa ditarik kembali.

'_Once dead, they can never come back to life.'_

.

.

.

_**Fin**_

.

.

.

Kisa-chan: nyaaa~ it took a long time for me to write... yap, adegan-adegan disini memang diambil langsung dari komiknya. Tentu saja sudah direvisi. Karena ini fanfic, kalau ngga direvisi takutnya disangka cuma bisa jiplak aja gitu (._. ) oke, Sanich-san, request fanficmu sudah kukabulkan~ -serasa dewa- -ditimpukin- RnR, CnC yah! Flame diterima. Asal jangan flame karena ngga suka saya, karena ngga suka karakternya, atau karena ini junkfic. Tolong flame saya kalau ada EYD yang kurang tepat atau karena ada penyampaian yang kurang berkenan atau gimana. Itupun harus pantes di-flame. Saya tau ini abal, wong saya newbie banget -_-

At least, RnR and CnC!


End file.
